Kiss It Better
by HedwigBlack
Summary: For the Seven Kisses Challenge. Seven moments and seven kisses between Charlie Weasley and Katie Bell.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the Seven Kisses challenge and OTP Boot Camp with Charlie/Katie**

**prompt: drawn**

* * *

Charlie was inches away. He could do it. The remarkable thing was that she wanted him to. It was clear by the look on her face. So what was he waiting for?

_Just do it, Weasley._

He'd never been so unsure of himself around a girl. Maybe it was because he actually liked this one. He thought he'd liked all the others but he knew now that he'd been wrong. This was an unfamiliar sensation. He wasn't sure if he liked it but at the same time he didn't want it to stop.

It was similar to how he felt the first time he was put in front of a dragon yet somehow, and he didn't quite understand the logic behind it, this seemed decidedly more dangerous. Somehow a slap across the face seemed more daunting than being flamed at by a creature a thousand times his size.

His eyes were drawn to her lips almost against his will but then quickly looked back at her eyes. She'd noticed.

_Just do it, Weasley._

So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**prompt: battered**

* * *

Katie trudged down the street toward her building and slowly climbed the stairs to the third floor. Her body ached all over. Quidditch practice had been especially brutal that day. She was cold and windburned and her face hurt from being hit with a Bludger not once, but twice.

She was bruised and battered and all she wanted was a warm bath and a friend to talk to but Angelina was on holiday with George and Alicia was always working. The person she wanted to see the most at that particular moment was Charlie but he was in Romania for at least another two weeks.

She knew that being with him would be difficult and that she wouldn't get to see him as often as either of them would like but on days like today she wished he was around. She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to settle for a warm bath and that at least she could sleep late the next morning as she didn't have practice.

Katie finally made it to the top of the stairs and looked up to see somebody in the hallway leaning against the door to her flat. She froze in her tracks, wondering if perhaps she'd hit her head too hard and that she was seeing things.

Charlie grinned at her and then frowned in concern. "Are you not happy to see me? Maybe I should have sent a message first." He took in her appearance. "Were you mugged?"

Katie dropped her broom and flung herself at him. "You're actually here! I thought I was going mad and that I was imagining things."

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she said and buried her face in his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of dragon hide and soap.

He pulled away and studied her face. "You never did answer my last question," he said, and gently touched her cheek that was beginning to swell.

"Just a couple of Bludgers to the face," she explained.

"Don't worry," he said and leaned in to place butterfly kisses on her forehead and then her cheek before claiming her lips with his. "I'll kiss it better."


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: chastity – or in this case, a lack thereof ;)

* * *

Katie chattered away as she and Charlie entered her flat after an exhausting day at the Burrow. Christmas with his family was nice, but Charlie was looking forward to some alone time with his girlfriend. Moments like this were not easy to come by when all of the Weasleys were assembled. He stared at her in disbelief as she waved her hands while she talked which was a habit that he had always found endearing, but now was quite distracting since there were much better things she could be doing with her hands and she appeared to not realize that they were, in fact, _alone_.

He quickly went about silencing her by pulling her to him and kissing her soundly. She squeaked in surprise and then melted into his embrace which was what he was counting on.

"You really shouldn't talk so much," he said before trailing kisses down her jaw line.

"Okay," she sighed in response, allowing herself to enjoy his attentions. He had always been affectionate, but reserved and this was a side of him she'd never seen before. She definitely liked it and made a mental note to talk more if this is how he planned to shut her up.

She felt her body tense as he slid his hands down her sides and then up the back of her shirt. He paused his ministrations and put his forehead to hers. "Do you want me to stop?"

She only stopped to consider for a moment before the reality dawned on her that she had Charlie Weasley all to herself in her empty flat and any thoughts concerning chastity and propriety were driven out of her mind. She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him in the direction of the bedroom.

"I'll take that as a no…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: generosity**

* * *

Charlie sat next to Katie on her couch and she moved so that her head was on his lap. He had to go back to Romania in the morning but for now, they were content to sit in silence, she flipping through a recent edition of a Quidditch magazine and he running his fingers through her hair. It was the perfect end to the day.

She 'tsked' in disgust over an article in the magazine and threw it onto the coffee table. She smiled up at him and he smiled back but then cocked his head to one side, contemplating her.

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"What if I told you, I don't have to go back to Romania in the morning?"

Her face brightened up. "You don't?"

He sighed. "I do. But what if I didn't?"

"Why are you asking?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question."

Katie sat up and turned to face him. "I'd be ecstatic, of course. It's hard being away from you for weeks at a time. I always want to spend more time with you than we have."

She waited for him to explain the reason why he'd asked that question in the first place, but he remained silent and contemplative. She began to worry. Did he not feel the same? She started to slowly inch away from him on the couch but he wouldn't have it. He pulled her into his arms and then sat her on his lap. "The dragon reserve in Romania is becoming too crowded and they are reopening the old British reserve and I've volunteered to help run it," he explained. "So I'll be moving back home next month."

She looked at him incredulously. "But you love Romania."

He shrugged. "I love you more."

"You have friends there and a house and a life."

"I have those things here too. I just don't have you there."

Katie could not believe her ears. His willingness to give up everything he'd worked for in Romania for her was too much. His generosity was his most annoyingly endearing quality and it actually brought a tear to her eye. He saw it and his expression changed from one of joy to one of panic.

"I… I thought you'd be happy…"

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him soundly, making it clear that she was, in fact, quite happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: nightmare**

* * *

Charlie was jolted awake by a strange, high-pitched noise. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was late. He turned groggily onto his side toward where Katie was in bed beside him. His eyes focused and he could see that she appeared to still be asleep, but she was shaking uncontrollably. A strangled cry erupted from her mouth and he recognized it as the sound that had disturbed him. It was chilling and Charlie felt a wave of panic wash over him.

He quickly put a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. Her face was contorted in a pained expression and her hair was damp with cold sweat.

"Katie…" he said quietly, but to no avail. He gripped her shoulder a little harder and shook her gently. When that didn't work he took one of her hands in his which startled a reaction out of her and she pulled away as though she'd been stung.

She lay back against her pillow and stared stonily at the ceiling. Charlie was glad she was awake now, but she was beginning to scare him.

"Katie," he said again. She looked over at him and he could see the tears running down her face. "Hey, it's okay," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "It was just a nightmare."

She drew in a shaky breath. "No, it wasn't." She held out her hand and the thin scar she usually tried to forget about stood out sharply against her palm. "It was a memory," she explained. "It hurt."

Charlie didn't know what to say. She never liked to talk about her scar or the cursed necklace that gave it to her. He didn't know much about what it had done to her, but he could imagine and he wished there was a way to make the lingering pain go away. He took her hand in his own and pressed his lips to her palm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just…" she paused and bit her lip.

"Just what?"

"Stay with me?" she asked.

Charlie hugged her to him possessively and kissed her. When they broke apart she leaned her head against his chest and he could feel the tears continue to flow down her cheeks. "Don't worry, love," he said and stroked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: carcass**

* * *

Katie walked carefully up to the edge of the rocky cliff and surveyed the valley spread out before her. Charlie had snuck her into the dragon reserve after she'd begged to see it. She was curious about what he did and while he was very good at describing it to her (she could listen to him all day) she wanted to see it for herself.

She felt Charlie come to stand behind her and leaned back against his chest. He reached out and pointed off into the distance.

"See that herd of deer?"

She nodded.

"That's going to be dinner in a moment."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Look…" He gestured to where a trail of smoke could be seen rising from behind a hill. The tiniest bit of a snout could be seen sniffing around the side of it. The image was quite comical and Katie couldn't suppress a giggle.

"What kind of dragon is that?"

"Swedish Shortsnout. One of the biggest I've ever seen too. You'll see. She's going to pounce in about thirty seconds."

Just as Charlie predicted, the dragon peered around the side of the hill and caught sight of her targets. The deer perked up and turned their heads in the direction of the predator, but any attempt to escape was futile. The dragon quickly made a few cat-like leaps forward and swiped at the herd with her claws, flaming in victory. She then inched backwards dragging the carcasses with her into the shadow of another cliff on the far side of the valley, where she could eat her meal in peace.

Katie's jaw dropped in awe and horror. She turned her head to look Charlie in the eye and said very seriously, "That could be you, you know."

Charlie merely grinned. "Nah, I'm careful. Besides, dragons don't eat humans. Too bland." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What? I'm serious!"

"It's still dangerous," she said. "I'll worry about you anyway."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, kissing her gently. "Good to know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: whisper**

* * *

Charlie awoke to the smell of coffee and he sighed in appreciation. Katie was always the first to get up and make some. He stretched his arms above his head and then reluctantly got out from under the warm covers. It was a chilly autumn morning and floor was cold against his bare feet, but the sun shone through the window, promising a beautiful day.

He walked quietly down the hall to the kitchen and took a moment to lean against the door frame and admire his wife from a distance. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, and she was wearing one of the many Weasley Christmas sweaters he'd accumulated over the years. It hung loosely on her smaller frame, and she hugged it close to herself as she looked out the kitchen window, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. He would never get tired of this view.

He went over to stand next to her and she put her mug down before turning to embrace him.

"Good morning," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," he whispered.


End file.
